


Edge of Reality

by CastielNovak1622



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Betas, Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, alphas - Freeform, wingkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielNovak1622/pseuds/CastielNovak1622
Summary: Remi Winchester is a Beta Demon attending Ash & Sword University  an Angel and Demon school. With her dark past she tries to cope with the fact that she has to share a dorm with Castiel an Alpha Angel. Can Castiel help her over come her fear of Alphas and Angels? Or will Remi forever be fearful? WingKink/rape/alcohol/alphas/betas





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't for the faint of heart, read at your own risk!

Prologue 

Remi Winchester stood on the front quad of Ash & Sword University. Her long raven hair shined in the daylight as she waited for her brothers to appear. Her black and grey downy wings were pulled tight against her back nervously as other Angels and Demons milled about.

"Remi!" Came a shout. Remi turned and saw her brothers Sam and Dean walking up to her. "Sam, Dean I was wondering where you guys were." Remi said.

Dean looked at his younger sister with a smile his green eyes alit with laughter. "Nervous are we?"

"No I just...No!" Remi snapped.

Sam hugged his sister and laughed. " It's okay Remi, come on let's go find your room."

"What if my roommate is an Alpha?" Remi asked.

Dean looked at her. "Not all Alphas are bad Remi." He said leading the way to the dorms.

\-------At the Dorms-----

Castiel Novak was headed to his dorm room when he was stopped in the hall by his brother Gabriel. "Bro where you off to?" Castiel looked at him as he continued on. " My dorm, my new roommate is coming today." Gabriel smiled and walked next to his brother. " Oh do you know who it is?" Castiel shook his head as he ducked a flying roll of toilet paper. "Nope."

Just as he rounded the corner to the hall of his dorm room he saw that the door to his room was open. " Well brother looks like your roommate beat you here." Gabriel laughed. They walked up to the room and stepped in and saw two guys and a girl. One guy Castiel recognized from his history class as Sam Winchester. He didn't recognize the other two. Sam looked up and saw Castiel and Gabriel and smiled. "Castiel? Gabriel?"

Castiel looked at Sam. " Sam?"

Dean and Remi looked at Castiel and Gabriel. Remi on instinct stepped behind her brother. Castiel was an Alpha Angel, his wings were a beautiful black and blue color. And Gabriel was also an Alpha Angel with cinnamon colored wings with a tan highlight. Sam stepped forward and shook the two Alpha's hands. " Guys these are my sister Remi and my brother Dean" Sam said. "Guys this is Castiel and his brother Gabriel."

Dean looked at the two alphas apprehensively. He knew who Gabriel was or have heard of him and what a player he was, he didn't want that Alpha near his sister. "And who's room is this?" Dean asked. 

"Mine." Castiel said shaking Dean's hand. He looked at Remi noting she was a Beta. She seemed timid and very nervous. She wouldn't look him directly in the eye. She was very petite and didn't seem anything like her brothers. 

Sam looked at Remi noticing her state. " Well Cass, Remi is your new roommate." Castiel nodded and held out his hand to Remi. " It's nice to meet you Remi." Remi looked at his hand then at her brothers nervously. Dean looked at Castiel apologetically. "Um Cass she doesn't like to be touched." Castiel retracted his hand awkwardly. 

Gabriel clapped his hands together trying to break the awkward moment. "Well then on that note lets go to the assembly shall we? Then we will show Remi around?"

Sam nodded in agreement. " That's a good idea."

Remi followed the group out of the room the entire time fearing the worse.....


	2. Chapter 1~ First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi's first night in the dorm room with Castiel, how will she fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't for the faint of heart, you have been warned!

Chapter 1 ~ First Night

That night after the long assembly Remi walked back to the dorm with her brothers and Castiel and Gabriel. No one knew that the assembly would take as long as it did. "Man Mr. Shurley is a blow hard!" Gabriel laughed. Castiel gave his brother a look but said nothing. Remi chuckled a bit, she had liked the assembly but it had been to long. 

"Gabe you don't like Mr.Shurley." Sam laughed. " I don't either, he's always breaking up the best parties." Dean commented. Gabriel turned and looked at Remi. "Take it from us kid, Chuck Shurley is the Dean from Hell." Remi looked at Castiel nervously. " What about you Castiel? What do you think of the Dean?"

Castiel looked at her his blue eyes shining in the lamp light. "I don't really know, I've never really had a run in with him."

The group entered the dorm hall and up to the secondary floor. Dean and Sam stopped and looked at their sister. " Well this is where we leave you sis." Dean said. Remi looked at him fearfully. "But Dean!" Dean smiled and hugged her. " You will be okay Rem, just call if you need us." Remi nodded nervously. "What rooms are you guys in?" Sam smiled. "I'm in room 256, Dean is in room 225." 

Castiel looked at Remi, she seemed positively terrified to be alone with him. Sam looked at him. "Cass call me if there is anything okay? She can get little anxiety attacks." Castiel nodded. " Sure Sam." 

Dean and Sam gave their sister one last hug and headed to their dorms. Gabriel looked at his brother and Remi. " Well I'll see you two tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded. " Good night brother."

Gabriel left and Castiel and Remi walked over to their dorm and unlocked the door and entered. Closing the door behind him Castiel flipped on the overhead light as Remi walked over to her bed and sat down. 

Castiel turned and looked at Remi as she nervously watched him with her wings pulled down around her. "Remi would you like something to drink?" Castiel asked as he walked over to his mini fridge.

"Um sure." Remi replied. 

"Mt. Dew or Dr. Pepper?" Castiel asked.

"Mt. Dew."

Castiel pulled a bottle of soda from the fridge and walked over to Remi. As he approached her she scooted back on the bed slightly. He stopped a step away from her watching her. "I'm not going to hurt you Remi." He said gently. Remi watched him and slowly held out her hand for the drink. Castiel handed the cold drink to her and Remi smiled slightly. 

Castiel retreated to his bed with his Dr.Pepper and sat down. He opened the can and took a drink looking at the ground. Remi watched him still holding the unopened can. Castiel was unlike any Alpha she had ever met. He didn't seem arrogant or imposing...He seemed quiet and distant. Something that was new to her. He wasn't like Lucifer...No Lucifer was cruel and much worse. 

'What are you thinking Remi!?' Remi asked herself as she pulled herself from her thoughts. 'You can't trust this Angel!'

Remi scooted back further on the bed clutching the can of soda and popped it open. Avoiding Castiel's gaze she took a sip. 

" So what school did you go to before?" Castiel asked breaking the silence. 

Remi looked at Castiel taken a back. "Um I went to an all demon college. "

Castiel nodded taking another sip of his soda. "What's your major?"

Remi looked at her hands nervously. " Um Castiel I know we're roommates but...I don't want to get to personal. We just need to stay.. Roommates." 

Castiel looked at her thrown for a loop. How could he be roommates with someone he doesn't even know? "Um okay..." He stood up and placed his soda on the night stand. He grabbed a towel and his pajamas and headed for the door. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he left. 

Remi sat on the bed looking at the door. 'Did I do the right thing?'


	3. Chapter2~ Wings of Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi goes to take a shower and is greeted by some not so friendly Alphas, having a panic attack she ends up back in the dorm room were something unexpected happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- slight cussing and insults

Chapter 2~Wings of Down

* * *

 

 Remi was making her bed when Castiel walked in a little while later freshly showered and clean. Remi happened to turn and see him walk in and close the door. Castiel was wearing nothing more than a pair of black sweat pants that hung on his narrow waist. Remi quickly turned back around blushing profusely slapping her pillow in place. 

 Castiel looked at her a moment wondering what the pillow had done to deserve such treatment. Shrugging he continued to towel dry his dark hair. Remi watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment as he got ready to go to bed. His wings were already drying and looked as magnificent as before. What unnerved Remi even more was how they looked to her...His wings were beautiful, and to top it they were her favorite colors. Why couldn't she stop staring at them? 

When Castiel looked at her Remi looked away and continued to busy herself with setting up her side of the room. "If you want any hot water you should go take a shower now, if you wait to long there won't be any." Castiel said sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Remi stopped and looked at him. " Oh okay I'll go take a shower then, thanks for the tip." She said grabbing her pajamas and a towel. She gave Castiel a small smile and left the room closing the door behind her.

  Castiel stretched out on his bed under his blanket and slowly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 Remi walked down to the girls bathroom and entered. There weren't many people in there except for two Alphas. One was a Demon and one was an Angel. The Demon had long black hair and black and brown wings. She eyed Remi as she entered the bathroom. The Angel was taller than the Demon and had long red hair. Her wings were gold and tan. She snickered at Remi as she walked by heading to an empty locker. 

Once Remi was at the locker Remi turned her back on the Alphas and started to undress. When she was down to only her underwear and bra the Alphas whistled. "Look at you! " The red head laughed, as she walked over. Remi turned and looked at her her wings pulling down instinctively around her. "What do you want?" Remi asked. The red head smiled. " You hear that Ruby? The submissive wants to know what we want!" Ruby the brunette sidled up to her friend. " Well isn't she a little bitch!" She laughed as she reached out and pulled a feather from Remi's wing. Remi cried out in pain as Betas wings are super sensitive to touch, and to top it off she didn't like being touched at all.

   "Aw look Anna she's gonna cry!" Ruby laughed. 

 Remi backed away grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her and grabbing her stuff. She quickly left the bathroom and bolted for her dorm room.

When she got to her door she threw the door open tossing her stuff on the floor and slammed the door closed. Castiel quickly sat up hearing the door slam and seeing the state of his roommate quickly got up. "Remi what's wrong?" 

Remi was sitting against the door with her knees pulled to her chest crying. "You're all alike!" She cried. Castiel walked over to her and kneeled before her. "Remi?" "DONT TOUCH ME!!!!" She screamed pulling away from him. 

   Castiel quickly backed away and pulled out his cellphone and called Sam. Picking up on the first ring Sam answered. " Hello?" "Hi Sam?"

"Cass? Is everything okay" Sam asked.

"No something is wrong with your sister can you come to our room?"

" I'll get Dean and bring our friend Charlie." Sam said and hung up.

Castiel hung up and looked at Remi, she was still in front of the door. He walked over and kneeled before her again. "Remi I need you to move." He said trying to coax her away from the door. "Don't touch me!" She snapped.

With the only thing left to do Castiel stood up and picked Remi up, bridal style. Not liking this one bit Remi fought him, and in the end Remi moved and Castiel's hands came into full contact with her wings. Castiel froze at this... They were so soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. 

  A piercing scream is what brought him back to reality and three hard punches to the chest. Castiel stumbled back dropping Remi who fell to the floor and scurried over to the corner. The bedroom door opened and Dean and Sam ran in followed by another Beta but she was an Angel. Seeing the state of distress of his sister Dean turned angrily on Castiel.

"What did you do to my Sister!?"


	4. Chapter3~ A Dark Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi's past comes to light and Dean and Sam have a crucial decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is mentioned in this chapter!

Chapter 3 - A Dark Past

   Dean stood looking at the Alpha Angel angrily. "I'm not going to ask you again! What did you do to my sister!?" He snapped his dark wings flaring out behind him. Castiel looked at him his own wings flaring slightly. "Nothing, I just moved her away from the door!"

Sam stepped between the feuding pair refereeing the situation. "Dean we need to talk to Remi." Dean looked at Sam for a moment then turned to Remi who was trying to hide behind Charlie. Both Dean and Sam kneeled before their sister and tried to calm her. "Rem, what happened?" Sam asked. Remi looked at him with tearful eyes as she clutched Charlie's arm. "It's okay Rem." Charlie said encouraging her. Remi nodded and looked at her brothers.

" I went to go take a shower and these two Alphas were in there... An Angel and Demon, their names were Anna and Ruby. I was minding my own business and they came over to me and..." Remi paused as she started to cry at the memory. "...They pulled feathers out of my wing and called me a bitch." Dean nodded as Remi finished her story. Touching another Angels or Demons wings was only done if they were close family or a mate. But to touch a betas...theirs was super sensitive to touch...And with Remi's past she didn't like being touched by anyone who wasn't an immediate family member.

"So you came back here?" Sam asked. Remi nodded and glared at Castiel. "Yes and he touched my wings!" Dean immediately turned on Castiel at that. "You did what to my little sister!?" Castiel backed away holding his hands up in defense. "It was an accident, she was blocking the door!" Dean advanced on him mercilessly. Sam pulled Dean back looking at Castiel. "Dean! Cass would never do that! Come on man!" Dean looked at his brother then at Castiel. He didn't know the guy but he trusted his brothers judgment. "Charlie take Remi to my dorm to change into her pajamas...We need to talk to Cass." Dean said. 

Charlie nodded and helped Remi stand up and grabbed her pajamas and led her out and to Deans dorm. Castiel looked at the brothers curiously. "What?" 

Sam looked at Dean his red and brown wings twitching nervously. "Should we?" Dean nodded and looked at Castiel and sighed. "Cass there is a reason why my sister doesn't like to be touched..."

"Why?" Castiel asked."If you don't mind me asking."

Dean looked at Sam then back at Castiel. "His name is Lucifer...Her Ex. She was dating him when she was going to her old school. He was an Alpha Angel." 

Castiel looked at Dean confused. " I don't understand."

" He abused and raped her Cass." Sam clarified.

Castiel stood there spellbound by what he just heard. Now everything made sense. He felt really bad for Remi and couldn't believe what she went through.

"That's why she doesn't like me..." Castiel said putting two and two together.

 

Dean smiled a bit and patted him on the shoulder. "She doesn't like any kind of Angel buddy except betas and if your an Alpha your shit outta luck even if you are a demon."

Sam gave his brother a look. "Dean!"

"What?"

Sam looked at Castiel and was about to say something but Charlie walked in with Remi. Dean led her over to her bed and she climbed in and he covered her up. Charlie put Remi's dirty clothes away and Dean and Sam told Remi good night. Remi was soon fast asleep due to all of the stress. 

Dean, Sam, Charlie, and Castiel stepped out into the hall and closed the door. Dean looked at Castiel expectantly. "Look after her okay?" Castiel nodded. "I will Dean." "Okay man, we'll see you tomorrow?" Sam said. 

Dean, Sam, and Charlie left waving goodbye and Castiel went back into the room. He pulled up a chair next to Remi's bed and grabbed a blanket. He decided he would watch over her for the night just in case she needed anything...If he had to do the same the next night? He would...And the next, and the next, and the next...

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter4 ~The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Remi fair the morning after the incident? Will she forgive Castiel for touching her wings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you would like to see happen in the story feel free to comment your ideas below! ~CastielNovak1622

Chapter 4~ The Morning After

 

Remi woke up early that morning and saw Castiel asleep in the chair in front of her bed. Puzzled by this Remi got up and quietly moved  over to him. "Castiel?" She said reaching out a nervous hand but not touching him. Castiel stirred but didn't wake up. "Cass?" Remi said again louder. Castiel lifted his head slightly opening one eye and looked at her. "Huh? Remi?" Remi nodded looking at him quizzically. "Castiel why are you sleeping in a chair?"

 Castiel sat forward rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I was keeping an eye on you in case you needed anything...What time is it?" Remi picked up her iPhone and looked at the time.  "It's six-thirty, why?" Castiel nodded. " Good I only fell asleep for half an hour." He said standing up. The blanket fell to the floor and Remi saw three bruises on Castiel's chest. Her eyes widened in horror. "What happened?"

 Castiel looked at the bruises then at her befuddled. "You don't remember?" 

Remi looked at him puzzled. "Remember what?" Castiel stepped towards her and instinctively Remi stepped back. "Easy Remi, I just need to grab my hoodie of the coat rack." Castiel said reaching behind her and grabbing a dark blue hoodie off the coat rack. 

When he reached past her Remi caught his scent...It was like a mixture of pine and mint. It was like a slap to the face, she had smelled that yesterday...When she felt this overwhelming feeling like liquid fire! It all came running back to her. She glared at Castiel and he backed away slipping on his hoodie. 

"You touched my wings!" Remi snapped. Castiel looked at her calmly. "Remi it was an accident, you were blocking the door I had to move you."

Remi flared her wings in anger. "You had no right to touch me! Let alone my wings! You're kind are all alike!"

At this Castiel bristled, he didn't want to be compared to that monster! "You know what!? Next time you want to have a fucking melt down do it in the damn hall!" He snapped as he stormed out.

Remi stood there with tears in her eyes trembling in anger. She quickly grabbed her bag and a change of clothes and left the dorm room. She walked down to her second oldest brothers room and knocked on the door. The door opened and a blond haired demon greeted her. " Oh you must be Remi!" The girl said. Remi still upset looked at the girl confused and frustrated. "Uh yeah is Sam here?" The girl nodded. "Yes please come in, I'm Jess." 

Remi entered the dorm and Jess closed the door. "Sam went to go take a shower a bit a go he should be back soon. Are you okay?" Jess asked. Remi sat down on a small couch and looked at Jess wiping her eyes. "Um I just had a rough morning..."

Just then Sam walked in and closed the door. Seeing Remi distressed he paused."Rem, everything okay?" Remi shook her head. "No I had a fight with Castiel, he...He touched my wings."

Sam nodded in understanding. " Rem it was an accident." "I don't care! He had no right!" Remi yelled. Sam walked over and pulled his sister into a comforting embrace. " It's okay...Why don't you stay here for a night okay? Just calm down..." Remi nodded sniffling. "Okay..."

 

* * *

 

 Castiel paced back and forth in his brothers dorm. " How could she say that!" He snapped.

Gabriel who wasn't privey to the info Dean and Sam had given Castiel looked at his brother confused. "Say what?" He asked from his bed. "She compared me to that monster!" Castiel yelled looking at his brother mid pace.

Gabriel smiled. "Brother I'm totally lost...What monster are you talking about? And who is comparing you to him?"

Castiel spent the next ten minutes telling his brother what had happened with Gabriel only interrupting once to ask Castiel what Remi's wings felt like only for Castiel to slap him up side the head. When Castiel was done Gabriel nodded in understanding...

" Brother you have to see it from her point of view." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know you and the only interaction she really had with an Alpha Angel was this Lucifer guy." Gabriel explained. "Can you blame her for reacting the way she did?"

Castiel shook his head. "No not really..."

Gabriel smiled. " What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'll talk to her, if she'll let me..." Castiel said sadly looking out the window. He wondered if Remi would forgive him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5~ Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel attempts to apologize to Remi, and he soon learns that there is more to the Winchester than her past.

Chapter 5 ~Forgive and Forget

* * *

 Castiel walked back to his dorm a while later after talking to his brother. He felt so guilty for saying what he did to Remi. He was glad today was Saturday because with this weighing on his mind he doubted he would have been able to concentrate in class. 

When he got to the room he opened the door and stepped in and saw that Remi wasn't there. "Damnit!" Castiel snapped slamming the door closed. If she wasn't here then he must have really hurt her. He looked around in agitation and saw that her bag was gone and so was her phone and charger. Putting two and two together Castiel figured Remi went to one of her brothers dorms.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Castiel went and answered it. "Yes?" Castiel said opening the door. Standing on the other side was Charlie. Charlie looked at the Alpha with a smile. "Hi Cass, um I just came to get some of Remi's things. She is staying with Sam and his girlfriend tonight in their dorm." Castiel looked at Charlie and sighed and let her enter the dorm. Charlie stepped past and walked over to Remi's side of the room. 

"Um do you need some help?" Castiel asked looking at the Beta. Charlie looked at him her white and grey wings twitching nervously. "Um I don't think that would be a good idea, your scent could trigger another panic attack..." She said trying not to sound hurtful.

Castiel nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. "I didn't mean it..." He said looking at the floor. Charlie looked at him sadly, She had gone to see Remi before she came here and while Sam and Jess had gone to the cafeteria to get food, Remi had told her what had happened that morning.

Charlie walked over to Castiel and kneeled down in front of him. " Cass I know you didn't mean it, but you have to tell her that." Castiel looked at her. "I want to apologize but...She is afraid of me." Charlie smiled and looked at him. "Give me a sec okay? Let me make a call..." She said and stood up and stepped out into the hall.

* * *

 

Remi was eating her breakfast with her brother and Jess when she heard a phone go off. Sam pulled his phone out and looked at it seeing it was Charlie he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam are you back at your dorm yet?" Charlie asked. "Yeah why?" Sam replied. "Um Castiel wants to talk to Remi...But with everything that happened ya know. I was wondering if I could bring Cass by so they could both talk? Remi should feel fine with you, and I there." Charlie suggested. Sam looked at his sister who was talking with Jess and thought about the suggestion.

"Sure go ahead." He said. "Okay Sam we'll be over in a sec." Charlie said. "Okay bye." Sam replied. "Bye!" They both hung up and Sam put his phone on the table. He looked at his sister and steeled himself. "Rem come here a sec." Remi looked at him and stood up and walked over and sat down next to her brother. "Yeah?" 

"Charlie is coming back over here..." Sam said. Remi nodded smiling. "I know she is bringing my stuff." "No Rem, she is coming with Cass." Sam clarified. Remi stood up angrily looking at her brother. "What?! Sam!" Sam stood up and tried to calm her down."Remi he wants to apologize." Jess looked at her boyfriend then his sister. " Remi maybe you should just hear Cass out?" Jess recommended. Remi looked at her then at Sam. "I...I..." She couldn't think of a reason not too. "We'll be right here." Sam said reassuringly. 

Just then the door opened and Charlie and Castiel entered the dorm. Closing the door behind him Castiel turned and looked at Remi. Remi tensed as his scent wafted over her, it seemed stronger than before. 

"Remi, I wanted to apologize for what happened and for what I said." Castiel said looking her directly in the eye. At the eye contact Remi shivered, he had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to hold a fierce hope that she would forgive him. "Cass...I-.." Before she could finish Castiel cut her off. "You don't need to say anything, but I just wanted you to know...It would be an honor to be your friend." He said and turned around to leave. Remi looked at him unsure of what to say or do. " Castiel! Wait!!!" Castiel paused just in the door way and turned and looked at her. "Yes Remi?" 

Remi looked at him with tearful eyes and took a nervous step towards him. "I've never had an Alpha like you as a friend before..." She whispered. Castiel smiled and looked at the floor for a moment then looked back at her. "There is a first time for everything." Remi smiled and ruffled her wings. "Friends?" 

"Friends..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! The more comments the faster I update! ~CN1622


	7. Chapter6~ Let them fall where they may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about three weeks after the last chapter. Remi gets invited to a party and decides to go to expand her comfort zone, what happens when the host doesn't take no for an answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: alcohol abuse! Violence! Assault!
> 
> Plz comment and tell me what you think! ~CN1622

Chapter 6 ~ Let them fall where they may

* * *

 

 Remi walked into the dorm on a Friday evening after her last class of the day which was art with Prof. Balthazar. She was tired and wanting to get the weekend started. It has been three weeks to the day since Castiel had apologized and they had become friends. 

They were talking more and hanging out with Sam and Dean and the others in a group but the only time they were alone was when they were in the dorm. Remi still hasn't allowed Castiel to touch her and Castiel understood why and it did not bother him. She was still a little jumpy around him but she was still getting used to him. 

Remi sat her bag on the bed and plopped down in the chair and sighed. She had just kicked off her shoes when Castiel walked in. "Hey Remi." He said setting his own bag down. Remi looked at him as he removed his black jacket. "Cold outside?" She asked. Castiel nodded laying his jacket on the bed. "Freezing, I don't understand why when it's cold we still have to have photography outside." Remi smiled." Who is your teacher again?" Castiel looked at her. "Ellen Harvell." Remi nodded. "That's right, I forgot Dean's girlfriend Jo's mom taught that." 

"How was your class?" Castiel asked. Remi looked at him then blushed. "Um well I got invited to a party." Castiel couldn't help but tense. "Really? By who?" 

"Uh his name was Gadreel, he said he knew you?" 

Castiel nodded and looked at the floor for a moment. He knew Gadreel in passing, Gadreel was more of a friend of his brothers and was a heavy partier. Castiel didn't like where this was going.

"Are you going to go?" He asked.

Remi looked at him, she could see he was worried but didn't understand why. Most likely Dean would be there, he never misses out on a party. Especially the first one of the semester. "Yeah, I was going to go...I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I want to get out and be a college student. But don't worry Dean will be there." She smiled.

Castiel felt a little better but not much, he just nodded and prayed she would be okay.

* * *

 

  Remi left for the party about an hour later, Castiel was still looking at her worriedly when she left but she assured him again that Dean would be there.

When she arrived on the third floor at dorm room 367 she knocked. She could hear music playing and people talking. The door opened and Gadreel greeted her with a smile. "Ah Remi, I was wondering when you would get here." Remi smiled at him and entered the room. The room was larger than hers and Castiel's so it could hold a lot more people. There were more people than she could count.

Gadreel handed Remi a red cup and Remi looked at it. "What is it?" Gadreel smiled. "Beer, haven't you had any before?" Remi was quiet for a moment. She had never drank before but she didn't want to be the odd one out. "Uh yeah, I have." She said taking a big drink. The taste was bitter and disgusting to her but she forced it down. 

"Wow you must have been thirsty!" Gadreel said taking the empty cup and handing her a full new cup. "I was." Remi replied looking around at the party. She didn't see Dean or anyone she knew for that matter, all she saw were Alpha Angels and Demons making out with Betas. At seeing this Remi started to feel nervous and sick.

"Gadreel what kind of party is this?" She asked. 

Gadreel looked at her smiling and when she tried to focus on him the world seemed to turn upside down. "What's wrong with me?..." She slurred stumbling for the door. Gadreel stepped after her grabbing her around the waist. "Come back here..." He laughed. 

Remi struggled but she was to drugged to put up much of a fight. Gadreel pinned her against the wall and kissed her hard, biting her lip forcing her to open her mouth allowing him access. She felt his hands on her sensitive wings and it burned her soul, as his heavy scent enveloped her.

'Its going to happen again!' Her mind screamed. 

Suddenly Gadreel was pulled off of her and Remi collapsed to the floor dazed. Her vision fading in and out. She heard screams and shouts as there was a loud crash as something  broke. Then she scented him...Castiel...Carefully and allowing him to do so he picked her up bridal style. She looked up at him and all she saw were his blue eyes before passing out.

* * *

 

  Castiel carried Remi back to their dorm and inside. He headed over to Remi's bed and was going to lay her down but there was stuff on her bed. Laying her down on his bed for a moment he walked over and cleared off her bed. When he turned back around he paused...Remi was cuddling or hugging his pillow for dear life. Her face buried in it. Castiel didn't have the heart to move her...So again he took his silent vigil by her side for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 7~Please Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in Castiel's bed isn't exactly what Remi had in mind...

_Pine...Mint...God that smells so good..._ Remi thought as she slept burying her face in the pillow. Her head ached but if she focused on the scent it seemed to help. But something was nagging at her...This scent was familiar, and it was puzzling her. Her pillows didn't smell like this...

_Why do my pillows smell like pine and mint? And why does my head hurt?_ She shifted in the bed and felt the fabric of the comforter under her bare arms. It was soft and comforting, it felt like a feather comforter.  _Wait...I don't have a feather comforter!_ Remi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in her dorm but across from her was her own bed. "Remi?" Came a worried voice. Remi looked over and saw Castiel get up from the chair and slowly move over to her. "Cass? Why? Why am I in your bed?" Remi asked blushing. Castiel looked at her for a moment. "You seemed to comfortable on my bed I didn't want to move you..."

"Why am I...Wait...How did I get back here?" Remi asked herself.

Castiel looked at her sadly, this is what he had feared. The drug Gadreel had used had messed up Remi's memory. "I brought you back...Gadreel he..."Castiel paused. Remi looked at him waiting for him to continue. "What?" Castiel sat on the edge of his bed, and Remi for some reason didn't find herself pulling away. "How much do you know about Baiting?" Castiel asked. Remi thought back to what Dean had told her about the cruel Baiting  thing that Alphas did to Betas."Baiting is when an Alpha drugs a Beta and..." Her voice trailed off. "Oh my God...No! He didn't!?" She cried tearing up, as everything came rushing back. "He didn't rape you Remi, I stopped him..." Castiel assured her. Remi looked at him and before she knew what she was doing she hugged him. Castiel sat there holding her gently as she cried. 

Remi loved the feeling of being in his arms, and it frightened her but she didn't care...This Alpha... _No!_ This Angel was her friend...And he had saved her. She pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you...What you did means a lot to me." Castiel smiled. "Well I did put him through a door for you." He teased.

Remi laughed and looked down at her hands. "Just please don't tell my brothers or anyone about what happened?" Castiel looked at her worried. "Your brothers should know." Remi shook her head. "No I don't want them to worry...Please Cass?" Castiel finally nodded and sighed. "Okay."

Remi looked at him and she felt a shiver run through her. Remembering seeing his blue eyes before passing out...His strong comforting scent...Why was he affecting her this way? She needed to talk to someone...Someone who knew her history and would understand. Remi stood up and walked over to her side of the room and grabbed her shoes. "Where are you going?" Castiel asked. "To see Charlie, she...Uh promised to help me on an assignment." Remi lied. Castiel looked at her for a moment then at the clock. "At six thirty in the morning? On a Saturday?" Remi paused. "Uh...Yup, its very important. Like a life or death kind of assignment, you understand." She said slipping her shoes on. Castiel scowled. "Remi are you okay?" He asked standing up and walking over to her. Remi backed away from him. "Yes! I just...Need to...Need to go!" She said and rushed out the door. Castiel stood there befuddled...

_Did I do something wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz comment! Sorry so short! This is just a filler chapter! The next one will be longer I promise!~CN1622


	9. Chapter 8~ the truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi goes to talk to Charlie about what she is feeling towards Castiel.

Remi walked down the hall towards Charlie's room and just as she was coming up to the door someone called her name. "Remi!" Remi turned and saw it was her brother Dean. "Oh hey Dean your up early for a Saturday." She said smiling at her brother as he walked up. Dean looked at her and smiled. "Jo and I were going to go the mall, we wanted to know if you wanted to go?"  Remi looked at him for a moment then at the door. "Oh I can't I have to work on an assignment with Charlie." She said looking back at him.

Dean looked at her for a moment not buying it for a minute. "Rem, you know I can tell when your lying right?" Remi looked at him flustered. "But I'm not!" She said lying again.

"You're worse than Sammy, now why are you really going to see Charlie?" Dean asked.

Remi blushed and looked at him stubbornly. If anyone could match Dean Winchester in stubbornness it was his sister. "It's a girl thing...You don't need to worry about it." Dean  looked at her a moment longer. "You know I can help you...I'm your brother. There is nothing you can tell me that would change that." Remi's heart ached at that comment but she knew that Dean just wouldn't understand her situation...He wasn't a Beta.

"I know Dean, but...I just need...Another girls perspective." She said gently. Dean smiled and touched one of his wings to hers in a loving manner. "Okay but if you need me just call me okay?" Remi nodded, loving the familure contact. "Thanks Dean." Dean turned and walked down the hall his brown and black wings ruffling as he stepped out onto the deck in the cold morning air and descended the stairs.

Remi turned and knocked on the door to Charlie's dorm and waited. Charlie answered the door a second later, a smile lighting up her pretty face. "Rem? What brings you here?" She asked letting Remi enter. "I need to talk to you about something private." Remi said sitting in a chair by Charlie's desk. Charlie closed the door and took a seat on her bed across from Remi. "I'm all ears girl, talk away." 

Remi looked at her friend nervously, she knew Charlie wouldn't judge her but for some reason she was still nervous. " We have been friends for a long time right?" Charlie nodded. "Yeah since we were kids. Even when I started going here and you went to Cross Point." Remi smiled. "Then I can talk to you about anything right?" Charlie laughed. "Of course! Remi what's up?" 

"I'm having these weird feelings about someone..." Remi said quietly blushing. Charlie nodded looking at her seriously. "What kind of feelings?" Remi looked at her hands. "I was afraid of him at first...But now...When he looks at me it sends a shiver down my spine, and his scent drives me crazy. I can't not think about him..." When Remi looked back at Charlie, Charlie had the biggest grin on her face. "What?" Remi asked. "I know who it is!" Charlie smiled. Remi gave her a pleading look. "Charlie please don't say anything!" 

"But you like Cass!"

"I'm not even sure that's what these feelings are!" Remi shot back.

Charlie gave her a look. "Rem, have you thought about kissing him?" 

Remi blushed and the image of that flashed through her head like wildfire. "N-no I haven't!" Charlie laughed. "Liar! You so have too!"

Remi looked at her friend helpless. "Charlie these feelings scare me!" 

Charlie looked at her friend worriedly sensing her friend was in desperate need of her help. "Why? Because of what happened with Lucifer?"

Remi nodded. "Yes."

"Remi, Castiel is nothing like Lucifer." Charlie said. "I think you just need to take some time to think about what you want to do..."

Remi nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah I just need to think...but it's so hard with Cass around."

Charlie giggled. "You have it bad don't ya?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 

Castiel was sitting at his desk reading a book on photography when Remi returned. He closed the book and turned in the seat and looked at her. "How goes the assignment?"

Remi looked at him pulled from her thoughts. "What assignment?"

"The life or death assignment that was so important you had to do it at six thirty this morning?" Castiel laughed.

Remi blushed and smiled. "Oh that assignment! I uh...Just need to tweek it a bit before I turn it in." 

Castiel looked at her smiling. "Can I ask what it's about?"

"It's an art project..."

"About?"

"About...About.. " Remi stalled, she hadn't thought this far ahead. If she had known Castiel would ask so many questions she would have planned a story.

"Remi?" Castiel said.

Remi looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Why are you lying to me?"

Remi looked at him nervously. "I-I'm not lying..."

Castiel stood up from his chair and looked at her. "Dean stopped by and asked me to tell you that him and Jo were going to the mall tomorrow instead, so that way you could go and still have your "girl" talk with Charlie. I'm not a girl but I don't think "girl" talk ever translated into homework."

Remi looked at the floor.  _Mental note, kill brother!_ When she looked back at Castiel she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Cass I just needed to talk to Charlie...I can't tell you why."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her tilting his head. "Why?"

Remi felt tears coming to her eyes, tears she couldn't fight. "Because it scares me..."

Castiel stepped towards her but she backed away only to back into the door. "Because  _it_ scares you or because  _I_ scare you?" Castiel asked now standing right in front of her. Remi had to physically tilt her head up to look at him. His blue gaze was challenging, and she knew that was the Alpha coming out in him. He was so close all she had to do was stand on her tip toes to kiss him... _Why am I thinking about that right now?_ Remi thought angrily. Castiel looked into her grey gaze and saw the fear there, but there was something more too...Curiosity? 

"Remi just talk to me please!" Castiel said.

Remi looked at him, and before she could stop herself she kissed him. Castiel stood there in confusion but didn't pull away. The kiss was hesitant and when Remi pulled away she looked at him scared..."Now do you wanna talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment!


	10. Chapter9~ The color of my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi and Cass finally talk it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! :slight sexual situations

Castiel stood there looking at the Beta before him...Had she just kissed him? Had he just felt her soft lips against his? Remi looked at him then walked past him quickly trying to distance herself from him. "I'm sorry..."She said. "I shouldn't have done that." Castiel turned and looked at her. "I don't understand..." He said trying to piece everything together. Remi turned and looked at him with wide panicked eyes. "I like you Cass! And it scares me!" 

Cass looked at the floor absorbing the information. "It scares you..."

"Yes...the last Alpha I liked...he..." Remi's voice trailed off.

Cass looked back at her with a smile. "You don't even know if I feel the same way?"

Remi looked at him curiously. "Do you?"

Castiel walked over to her and took her hand. "I know what that bastard did to you...I want you to know I would never do that to you." He said looking her dead in the eye. Remi felt a shiver move through her at his words. He held her hand gently in his, bringing her hand up and kissing it. Remi looked at him floored. Castiel looked at the look on her face and smiled. "You know your cute when you blush.."

Remi blushed harder. "I'm not blushing..."

Castiel pulled her against him gently by the waist. Remi looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat. "Breath..."Castiel whispered softly. Remi nodded relaxing in his hold and slowly breathed in and out. Castiel looked at her as she looked at him nervously biting her lip. Castiel had to admit that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her. Remi returned the kiss nervously, allowing Castiel to deepen the kiss. Castiel's hands slowly slid down her waist stoping on her hips. As Remi grew braver her hands explored Cass's chest nervously. She could feel his powerful heart beat under his shirt. Castiel slowly moved Remi over to the bed and gently laid her down being carful of her wings and slowly kissed down her neck to her collar bone.When he pulled back and looked at her she looked at him.

"Cass?"

He smiled at the nervous way she said his name. "Yes?" He answered.

"Can we...Um...Stop here? I'm not ready to...Go further." Remi said looking away embarrassed.

Castiel stroked her cheek and she turned her head and looked at him. "We can do what ever you want my Beta." Castiel assured.

Remi smiled at him. "Is cuddling okay?"

Castiel laid down beside her and pulled her close to him holding her. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."


	11. Chapter 10~ Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up at the University?

Remi spent the next few days trying to adjust to her new relationship with Castiel. They hadn't told anyone about their new situation as they didn't feel it was necessary to tell anyone yet. On Monday when Remi was getting ready for class Castiel entered the dorm room with a smile. "I brought you a soda." He said handing her a soda. Remi took it with a smile. "Thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek. Castiel opened his soda and took a drink. "You ready for class?" He asked. Remi nodded grabbing her bag. "Yeah, you ready?" She asked. Castiel nodded and grabbed his own bag. They left the dorm room closing and locking the door.

As they walked down the hall Remi had to fight the urge not to take Castiel's hand. It made her ache inside to not touch him. When they exited the dormitory building and were walking across the quad Remi had a strange feeling she was being watched. She paused and turned looking around. 

"What is it?" Castiel asked looking at her. 

"I don't know...I just feel funny." She replied.

Just as she was about to continue walking she saw him. Standing by the art building...She froze in terror. Feeling Remi tense beside him Castiel stopped and looked at her. "Rem what is it?" He asked.

Remi was shaking in fear. Her scent changing drastically. "By my art building...it's him! It's Lucifer!" Castiel followed her gaze and seeing that Remi had seen him Lucifer started walking towards them. He was tall with short blonde hair and light colored eyes. He wore a tan jacket over a blue grey shirt and jeans. His wings were large and were white and grey. The closer he got to them the more Remi tried to cling to Castiel. Castiel stepped in front of Remi his wings shielding her from Lucifer. "What do you want?" Castiel snapped as Lucifer stopped a few steps away.

Lucifer looked at him with a smile. "You have something that is mine."

Castiel bristled. "She is no longer yours!"

Remi stepped out from around Castiel glaring at Lucifer. "Your no longer my Alpha Lucifer!

Lucifers smile grew. "Is that so? I can still smell your scent Remi...You enjoyed every minute of it. Don't lie..."

"Shut up!!!"Remi yelled.

Castiel stepped back in front of Remi. "Stay away from her! If you don't you'll regret it." Castiel said turning and leading Remi back the way they had come.

"I will have you Remi!!!" Lucifer shouted after them.

Once they were back at their dorm Remi sat down on her bed and looked at the floor. Castiel closed the door and walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey it's okay." He said holding her. Remi leaned into him crying softly. "Why is he here?"

"don't worry about it, he won't hurt you." Castiel assured her.

Remi looked at him, he had protected her. Stood up for her, defended her. He was her Alpha. Remi leaned over and kissed Castiel nervously, but when he returned the kiss she grew braver. She straddled his lap kissing him deeply slowly unbuttoning his shirt. But suddenly Castiel grabbed her hands pulling away. "Wait..." He whispered. Remi looked at him breathing heavily. "Why?" 

Castiel looked at her forlorn. "I want to I do, but your upset...we shouldn't." Remi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Cass...please..." Castiel shook his head. "No I don't want our first time to be while your upset." He said standing up holding her and setting her on the bed.

Remi sat there looking at him, her wings sagging behind her. She turned away from him laying down on her bed and wrapping her wings down around her. Castiel looked at her heart broken. "Rem..." He said gently. 

"Please...just go..." Remi whimpered.

Castiel buttoned up his shirt and quietly left to go talk to his brother about the hole he just put himself in....


	12. Chapter 11~ Time and Time Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks with his brother Gabriel about his current predicament and Remi tries to cope with her feelings.

Castiel knocked on his brothers dorm door and waited. When the door opened Gabriel greeted his brother with a smile. "Baby bro, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Castiel looked at his brother with a defeated gaze. "Hey Gabe." Gabriel's smile faded at the tone and he allowed Castiel to enter the room. "What's got you down?" He asked. Castiel scratched his head. "Um I'm kinda in trouble with Remi..." Gabriel looked at him confused. "Okay explain."

Castiel smiled. "Well first off we are a couple." Gabriel laughed and punched his brother playfully in the arm. "Congrats bro!" Castiel rubbed his arm and sighed. "But I kinda just stuck myself in the dog house."

"How so?" Gabriel asked.

"Well we were on our way to class and Remi saw her Ex and he kinda confronted us and acted like a dick. He upset Remi and I got her back to the dorm room, and we talked. Well we kissed and...She wanted to..." Castiel's voice trailed off.

Gabriel smiled. "She wanted to have sex..."

Castiel nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you!?" Gabriel laughed.

Castiel looked at his brother with a irritated look. "Because we haven't slept together yet and I didn't want our first time together to be when she was upset."

Gabriel nodded. "That's understandable."

"But now she is upset with me." Castiel sighed.

Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Listen baby bro, you can't always make a girl happy. Because in the end...it'll back fire on you. If you had slept with her while she was upset, how do you think that would have ended?"

Castiel nodded. "I know..."

* * *

 

Remi lay on the bed crying softly, it had been a while since Castiel had left. Sitting up Remi wiped the tears from her face and sniffed. She couldn't help but think that Castiel had been right. She didn't want their first time to be when she was upset either. If it had been she would have felt terrible. Remi looked at the floor fresh tears coming to her eyes. She felt bad for telling Castiel to leave after he had done the right thing. Remi stood up and decided to go find Castiel and apologize. Leaving the room she decided to head to Gabriel's.

Castiel and Gabriel where enjoying a beer when there was a knock on the door. Gabriel walked over and answered the door and found Remi standing there looking nervous. Castiel sat his beer down and stood up and walked over to her. "Hey." He said. Remi looked at him smiling sheepishly. "Hey, um...I came to apologize." Castiel looked at her and took her hand in his. "It's okay, I just didn't want you to end up regretting it." Remi looked up at him. "Your right it needs to be special."

Gabriel smiled at the two of them."You two are so adorable...but can you get a room?"

Castiel looked at his brother. "Shut up Gabe!"


End file.
